stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lilo
Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (credited as just Lilo & Stitch 2 at the start credits) is a direct-to-video animated Disney Channel film produced by DisneyToon Studios. The film is an interquel, being the direct sequel to the 2002 Disney feature film Lilo & Stitch and taking place before the events of Stitch! The Movie and subsequent additions to the franchise. Although originally slated for a theatrical release (like Return to Neverland), it was released to DVD and VHS on August 30, 2005. Like the original film, Lilo & Stitch 2 features the music of Elvis Presley and the original film's animation style. Despite always being labeled with the subtitle, "Stitch has a Glitch", this does not actually appear in the title card. However, a modified title card featuring it did show up in the preview for the film's Disney Channel airing. This is the only film in the series without actress Daveigh Chase who voices Lilo in all other Lilo & Stitch movies. According to Disney Animation Studios, because Chase was busy working on Lilo & Stitch: The Series she asked her best friend, Dakota Fanning, to fill in for her. Because the film was released around the same time that Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith was released, one of the trailers poked fun at ROTS by using a Star Wars-themed intro and using the gag "Revenge of the Stitch". Also, early in the film, a Tigger slipper can be seen on one of Pleakley's feet. Plot Lilo and her classmates are preparing to perform at the local May Day festival. Each student is required to create an original dance. When Lilo learns that her mother won the competition when she was her age she becomes determined to win it. While preparing for the competition, Stitch's past comes back to haunt him. It seems that after Stitch was created, Jumba did not get a chance to fully charge Stitch's molecules before they were both arrested. At first, this glitch causes Stitch to revert to his old destructive programming, but it will ultimately destroy him if Jumba cannot create a fusion chamber before Stitch's energy runs out. Meanwhile, Stitch's uncontrollable destructive behavior is driving a wedge between him and Lilo and ruining her chances for success at the hula competition. Because Lilo is so concerned about wining the competition she fails to notice his glitch and does not understand that the trouble he`s causing now is not his fault, she`s too busy trying to get him to help her and completely neglects helping him. Eventually, the two devise a hula based on the legend of Hi'iaka. Lilo gets increasingly mad at Stitch as he ruins their practice sessions. To make matters worse Jumba is having problems creating the fusion chamber due to the fact that he doesn't have the proper alien technology to build it and has to try building it using ordinary house-hold objects. However, just before the competition, Lilo and Stitch make-up and Jumba finally completes the fusion chamber. Then, Stitch has another one of his fits and accidentally scratches Lilo; this upsets him so much that he decides to leave Earth, believing himself to be "too dangerous". Lilo finally realizes that something is terribly wrong with Stitch and in the middle of her performance she forfeits the competition to help him. As Stitch attempts to leave Earth Lilo and the rest of the family desperately try to get him back so that they could re-charge him. Stitch then has another outburst which causes him to crash the space ship in the Hawaiian mountains, Lilo rides over to the crash site in a mini space scooter, she finds Stitch close to death and stuggles to get him into Jumba`s fusion chamber. Unfortunately, she`s too late by the time she places him in the machine and Stitch dies, but with Lilo's (and everyone else's) love for him, Stitch is revived, they all attend Lilo's hula play and there's a happy ending. Cast * Dakota Fanning as Lilo * Tia Carrere as Nani * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Kevin McDonald as Agent Pleakley * David Ogden Stiers as Jumba * Jason Scott Lee as David the Lifeguard * Emily Osment as Additional Voices * Jennifer Hale as Additional voices * Derriqua Dorsey as Additional voices * Paul Vogt as Gator Guard and Various Voices Continuity issues The film seems to overlook the continuity established in the PlayStation 2 video game, Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626. In this game, set before the events of the first film, Stitch is apparently fully charged and wreaking havoc in outer space. This plot is also evident in the deleted scene entitled "Stitch's Trial" shown on the first Lilo & Stitch DVD. It is also retconned with Disney Adventures Magazine, where Jumba created Stitch and 625 helps him, but in the movie how Jumba created Stitch is much different and when Jumba was caught, 625 and the other experiments are nowhere to be seen. The layout of the house has changed, but this is because Lilo & Stitch: The Series was not created by Chris Sanders, it was created by Jess Winfield, who most likely did not know the layout they were giving it in Lilo & Stitch 2. It can be noted as an inconsistency that in Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Stitch mostly talks in his native alien language, yet for most of Lilo & Stitch 2, he can speak in fluent English. Despite these differences, it appears that Disney has retconned Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 and that Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch stands in continuity, appearing after the first installment, and prior to Stitch! The Movie. However, the Japanese Anime 3rd Season two-parter "The Day Stitch Was Born", Stitch, Yuna, and Pleakley went back in time, delaying Past Jumba's creation of Past Stitch, causing Stitch to glitch as he is slowly being erased from history. At the end of the episode, Past Jumba completed Past Stitch and had him FULLY CHARGED, thereby restoring present day Stitch. Also Past Jumba and Past Stitch were not arrested at the end of the episode. Because of the paradox caused by time travel, Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch may have been retconned from canon continuity.Therefore, Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 could be concidered official continuity once again. Short Included on the DVD release of the film is the animated short "The Origin of Stitch". The short has a total running time of 4:35 minutes and serves as a bridge between Stitch has a Glitch and Stitch! The Movie (and Lilo & Stitch: The Series). In the short, Stitch discovers Jumba’s secret computer that reveals what creatures Jumba had used to create Stitch, and also hints at his other 625 experiments. Stitch is scared to find out what a monster he is, only for Jumba to come and explain how he found love when he met Lilo. The short was directed by Mike Disa and co-directed by Tony Bancroft. Soundtrack Lilo & Stitch 2: Island Favorites is the soundtrack to Disney's 2005, home entertainment sequel film Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. The song "He Mele No Lilo" had been included in the first film, Lilo & Stitch. It was released by Walt Disney Records on August 30, 2005. Track listing Charts Category:Movies and Series